


Happier

by ohrobbins



Category: McMorrison, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, and after, listen to the song before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohrobbins/pseuds/ohrobbins
Summary: Mini morriver/mcmorrison fic inspired by Happier - Ed Sheeran





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at posting something I wrote (and English is not my first language). Please go easy on me? Enjoy!
> 
> ~why suffer alone when we can suffer together?~

R:  >> text me when you get home so I know you're well"

 

            Jennifer was staring at her phone's screen, wondering how she would answer that simple message. For her, it was everything, but simple. Scrolling up Jennifer saw the previous short conversation she and Rose had:

 

R: >> I know things between us didn't end in the best of terms, but it would mean a lot to me if you came to my housewarming party. The hole gang will be here. <<

 

J: >> Sure! I'll bring the wine <<

 

R: >> :) <<

 

            Jen spent hours considering if she should go to Rose's party, then she decided to go, only to get home frustrated after. With so many emotions running through her head, Jen started typing a reply:

 

            "Just got home safe, don't know if "well" is the most appropriate word to describe myself right now.

            You didn't tell me George was gonna be there, you didn't tell me you two are together. Don't try deny, you're horrible at this. I know because once I was in his place, remember? It's been only a month since you moved out, but somehow you look happier. Today I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours. You look happier, you do.

            I know nobody hurt you like I did. All the times I didn't admit my true feelings and prevented you of fully enjoying our happiness. However, I love you and ain't nobody love you like I do. I wish you had stayed. I wish you understood my commitment issues. I wish you didn't make me choose between us and my fears and, above all, I wish I were strong enough to keep you with me. So, I promise I won't take it personal if you're moving on with someone new.

            Today your house was full of people I care about, even so I felt alone in the crowd. Our closest friends knew about us, we never hided very well. So ironic when you think we survive _because_ we lie. But playing a character on screen is easier than pretending to be someone you are not in real life, right? Anyway, today Ginny caught me looking at you and George laughing while talking and said someday I'll move on too, but it doesn't feel remotely possible right now. Until it does I'll just smile like I did a few hours ago to hide the truth: I was happier with you.

            Now I'm sitting in the living room and everything is reminding me of you. How we would order a pizza and watch something on TV, with you curled up in my arms, where you'd fall asleep before the movie ended. Or the flowers by the window that now are dying cause you were the one who always remembered to water them. I won't go near my room, that used to be ours, because the pain of the empty spot by my side in bed is almost unbearable. I just finished a bottle of wine on my own as I write this and keep telling myself that you're happier, aren't you?

            Again, I know I hurt you in so many levels, but I hope to make things right someday because I need you, I miss you. Now I long for the Sunday mornings when we woke up with our legs intertwined, our bare skins touching each other's. I'd kiss you, hear your sleepy voice and get up less cranky than usual. You bring out the best of me. Although I know there is other that deserve you, I'm still in love with you.

            When you moved out I knew someday you'd fall for someone new, just didn't imagine it would be this fast or that would hurt me so much. But if he breaks your heart like lovers do, know that I'll be waiting here for you."

 

            Jen read her text over and over, surprised how those words came easily through her fingers, and shed a tear. Feeling many more running down her face, she erased word by word until the first sentence was the only one remaining and hit "send".

 

J: >> Just got home safe. <<

 

            Now a little dizzy from the wine, Jennifer lies on the couch, wondering if someday she will feel again the kind of happiness she had with Rose.


End file.
